


Harry's Life

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Harry Saxon, and he travels with an alien called the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 282

His name is Harry Saxon, and he travels with an alien called the Doctor.

The Doctor looks human, if only just. He has spiky hair and wears suits with trainers and gestures wildly and is generally ridiculous. But he has a spaceship that also travels in time, and he knows all of the most interesting places, even if they usually end up running out of them.

The Doctor doesn't like to talk about his past, but Harry doesn't mind. He likes living in the present; it makes it easier to ignore the holes and fuzzy places in his own memories.


End file.
